daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Greenland Dog
Lur *The first impression people would get of you would probably be somebody mentally or physically strong and confident, solid and clearly sure of yourself. You may not have much regard for social traditions or keeping the peace, and may tend to say whatever you feel like. Because of this, your close friends need to be equally confident and able to keep you in line. People just need to understand that you won't tip-toe around things, and be unafraid to put you in your place. There's something about you that seems very practical - even if you're not, people probably think you are. *From this first impression, people usually compare you to somebody more popular or well-known, and they might not be so wrong - you bear similarities to people in higher positions. (I'm not really sure if you'll be able to make sense of this - if you can't, feel free to disregard it). *Often when working in a team, you put the end result before the other team members: you aren't there to make friends, you're there to do a job - focused. Having said that, you enjoy working in a team. You work well in a group with other people with differing skills. *It's likely that you have a large group of friends, and people know where they stand within that. Your personality consists of layers and masks. On the outside you're a tough - hardships and insults roll off you like water off a ducks back - but if anyone cares to delve a little deeper they'll find a gentler, softer person. You're generally stubborn and set in your ways. *They're very physically strong dogs, but I suppose this could also be taken to mean a headstrong personality. People may be surprised at what you're capable of - no project is too daunting for you, especially if you enlist the help of some friends. *You're usually quite careful about your appearances, but it's not at the top of your priority list and you might forget about it occasionally. When you working on your appearance, you're not exactly up-to-date with current fashions. You stick to your own style. *In your spare time, you might enjoy looking into the past. You probably enjoy history and family trees and study past mistakes to learn from them. Lumi *You are aloof. "A hermit with friends" as Ten would say. *Independent to the max. You are in charge of your life and you know what's best for you. *You love to work. No, you NEED to work. *You're very loyal to your people and you'd never do anything to hurt them or put them in danger. *You can be affectionate but only with those you are really close to. *You prefer to work in small groups so you can develop closer relationships. *Self-willing. You do what you want and you don't need anyone to tell you what to do. *You can be rowdy and boisterous when you're having a good time. *You aren't the type of person who can just lay about doing nothing. You have to have a job to do. *You are happiest when you're working. The harder, the better. *You aren't a stranger to harship and you handle it head on with ease when it comes. Many envy you for this ability. *Consquently, you are better at handling tough situations than most. *You're friendly with people once you get to know them better. *You have no aggression towards people. *You do no have an Sentry or Watchdog personality. You're not a guardian, you're a Provider. *You know how and where to find everything that the group (and yourself) needs. *You're stubborn as a mule and you will adamantly refuse to learn something if you don't see the point in it. *Hierarchy is very important to you. You NEED to know where everyone's place is. *If you're not the leader, someone who is damn good needs to be. And you'll make them prove themselves first. *You love to roam and wander, especially when you need to clear your head. *You're the type of person who is good at everything you set your mind to. *People seem to like you for what you can accomplish rather than who you are as a person. *The cliche phrase "wild at heart" applies to you. *The end justifies the means to you. You'll stop at nothing to get what you want. Category:Author:Lur Category:Author:Lumi Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Spitz/Primitive